Kaya
by xxDarkRikkuxx
Summary: I am really bad at summaries so work with me people TT.TTKaya Jiruyouki is a 15 year old girl who lives with her older brother, little sister, and her mother. She lives an ordianry life you can say... that is if you don't count the fact that she is the da


**Credit: Everything in this story is 100 percent made by me; characters, storyline, everything! No touchee! **

"You think that all your useless attempts are going to hurt me? You can't even hit me in the face." The ninja that was evilly gawking down at Kaya who was on the ground, was laughing at her attempts to puncture him in his weak spot.

"I wasn't aiming for your face you fool," grunted Kaya as she smirked at him.

"What?" He looked at his metal arm which was now hanging from the grasps of her hand.

She stood up, taunting him with it, in front of his face.

"Looking for this?" She almost laughed in unintentional attempts to amuse herself.

The ninja sputtered out incomplete sentences in shock and amazement.

"Now that it's my turn, you can just give into your fate. How does that sound?"

Suddenly, there was a violent rumble in the ground. The forest trees were starting to shake very violently and a bull demon stood tall over the trees. It was huge too.

"Kaya! You will pay for imprisoning me in this dark enchanted forest of weaklings like you!" The demon picked up Kaya and squeezed her little by little trying to suffocate her or more like squeeze her inside out. It was hard to tell.

"Aah! Let me…" She grunted, trying to push herself out. "…go you… ugly demon!"

The demon merely laughed and threw her to the ground, making her arm break severely.

She winced in pain as the ninja got up from the violent rumble, took his metal arm and used it as a sharp blade.

"So," said the ninja as he walked over to her raising the metal arm that was now a sharp blade. "Have you any last word before I send you to your death?"

Her vision was starting to go blurry.

"Kaya… Kaya… Kaya… Kaya…" His voice was fading into her mother's voice.

Kaya's vision went blurry, but the image of the forest and the ninja with the demon faded away. Her bedroom came into the picture and her mother's voice kept calling her name.

"Wh… what?" she mumbled as her vision became clearer to her mother.

"Kaya, wake up!"

She finally woke up; vision completely clear and she glanced up at her mother and little sister, Aruki.

Her mother was a beautiful elegant looking woman, also looking like an older version of Kaya, had straight and shiny brown hair that was shoulder length and it was in a black headband crimson headband. She also had brown almond dark eyes, unlike Kaya who had crystal green eyes. Aruki on the other hand had short blue-black hair that was waved out but it was in a blue bandana and brown eyes as well.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Aruki said in her bubbly voice, jumping up and landing right next to Kaya.

"Aruki! Off the bed!" Kaya pushed her adorable little sister off the bed slightly and sat up completely.

"Aruki," said Kaya's mother calmly. "If you don't get back to bed, your fever's going to get worse. Now out..." She pointed in the direction of Aruki's room.

"Yes ma'am," she sighed, giving in, and she marched off to her bedroom.

"Kaya, get up or you'll be late for school," her mother announced in irritation.

"What… time is it?" Kaya yawned, stretching her arms out.

"7:45. School's going to start in fifteen minutes and you're not even dressed. Let's go, up and at 'em… time to start the day."

Kaya's eyes had widened in shock. "What! Didn't my alarm ring! Oh my god! I'm going to be late! I don't want to see the look on Mr. Ishikawa's face if I'm late!"

She immediately ran out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth quickly, but thoroughly and then immediately took off her clothes and hopped into the shower. She washed herself fast and ran out to her bedroom, with her towel wrapped around her, not even bothering to dry her feet. Kaya worriedly glanced at the clock on the night stand next to her and her eyes widened again even more.

"7:50 already! Why the hell did I oversleep!" She towel dried her hair and slipped into her school uniform. After running back to the bathroom, she looked at her hair and frowned.

"Oh man! My hair looks horrible." She quickly brushed through it, making it nice and detangled. Kaya quickly added some gel and gave her bangs the pointed look.

"Hurry up Kaya!" her grandfather yelled from downstairs. "Your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Crap!" She quickly waved out her beautiful, shoulder length brown hair with the gel, giving it the stylish messy, waved out look and zoomed downstairs.

"Thanks grandpa," she sighed out of relief as she sat down with her breakfast already made. It was ramen and some misou soup.

"It's good as usual," said Kaya with a mouthful of ramen.

She quickly finished her ramen and hastily drank the soup, also catching in the seaweed and tofu that was in it.

"Thanks grandpa," she yelled from the foyer by the front door, running outside to get her bike.

"Kaya!" her mother called. She was holding a black backpack with light pink designs. "Aren't you forgetting something?

She ran to her mother and got her backpack and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye mom!"

"Have a good day in school dear!"

Kaya threw her backpack on her back and ran to her blue bike. She led it down the path of steps that lead through the dojo entrance in the front.

I hope I'm not too late, she thought as she was in the city already, riding in front of some cars.

The cars beeped in frustration and the people were yelling at her.

"Sorry, I'm late! I have to be in school okay! Hello Mr. Kawasaki" She waved at a man who was at a market stand for yellow-tailed fish. He waved back at her.

She rode off fast, avoiding any obstacles that were in her way, also not caring that her skirt was flying up in the back. She saw the school a block ahead.

"I'm gonna make it!" Kaya arrived at the school a minute later and saw other students entering the school. She rode her bike to the bike rack near the entrance and sighed in relief as she chained it up.

"Hey Kaya!" Two girls ran up to Kaya.

"Are you okay?" asked the one in short black hair, just like Aruki's and crystal blue eyes. "You look practically windswept."

Kaya chuckled. "I almost didn't make it. I overslept again."

The bell rang for everyone to go to their lockers and get ready for first period.

The three girls walked inside the main entrance of the school and down the hall to their lockers which were all next to each other.

"So," said the girl in midnight blue hair with light blue highlights and midnight blue eyes. Her name was Kasumi. "Did you hear the big news that's been going around?"

"All the girls are talking about it. With the guys, they're totally jealous," said Aya. She grinned and closed her eyes in happiness. "Kaya, did you hear?"

Kaya was staring in her locker, smiling as she took out the red rose that was inside. It had a message inside of it. She stared at the Japanese writing for a moment and held it to her chest.

"Is that from who I think it is?" Aya was getting a little excited.

"It doesn't say a name," said Kaya, reading through the short message again, searching for a name. "But they sure are sweet. What news are you guys talking about?"

Kasumi grinned and looked at Aya. "Aya, she doesn't know."

"Nope! She sure doesn't."

"Will you two stop talking in riddles and just tell me!" Kaya took out her textbook, workbook, and pencil pouch that she needed for first period and put the rose carefully inside her locker.

"New guy, duh!" Kasumi giggled. "He came here yesterday when you weren't here. Hitomi Mitsutaka's already trying to get fist dibs on him, but we kept her away from him for you."

"Does this guy have a name?" Kaya threw her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"Takahiro Hikurai," said Aya. "He's in six of your classes and he has me in until fourth period so I kind of showed him the ropes around here."

"Takahiro eh?" Kaya slammed her locker door shut and walked with her friends to first period. "Am I supposed to care about this if it's such 'big news'"

Aya and Kasumi looked at each other at the same time and looked back at Kaya. "Yes! He's hotter than Kazuya!"

"This guy is beyond gorgeous!" cried Aya.

"He's quiet too," muttered Kasumi in her mysterious voice. "And you know how the quiet ones are…"

"Hmm…" Kaya pondered on the fact, trying to figure out what Takahiro looked like. The three girls arrived at their first period class; algebra one. They all sat down at their assigned seats.

"I think he was staring at me when I walked by him," said Hitomi as she walked into the room with a few other girls. Hitomi had beautiful, wavy long crimson brown hair, almost like Kaya. But Hitomi had more red of a red tint in it and it hung down to the center of her back. Her crimson red eyes sparkled with mystery and viciousness. Hitomi saw Kaya and glared at her, already trying to start trouble.

Kaya rolled her eyes at her worst rival and smiled mischievously. "Why hello Miss Mitsutaka," greeted Kaya in a sarcastic tone. "How may I help you?"

"Cut the crap Jiruyouki!" Hitomi flipped her dark auburn hair with her hand. "If you get even ten feet near the new guy, I'll make your life here at Saginaka a living hell."

Kaya yawned and stretched her arms back casually. "You've been trying to make my life a living hell for eleven years and so far it hasn't worked. You act like I'm supposed to be scared of you."

"Excuse me!"

"You hear me! Did I stutter? Bye!" Kaya waved at her sarcastically.

Hitomi clenched her fists, but her friend in short waved-out silver hair and golden eyes named Ashikaya calmed her down and they all walked to their seats.

"I'll deal with you later Jiruyouki," mumbled Hitomi.

Kasumi giggled and leaned her head near Kaya's shoulder, since she sat right behind her. "Don't worry. I don't think he even like her."

"What a bunch of useless immature melodrama," muttered Kaya.

A boy standing five feet, eleven inches in black Jin styled spiked hair and gorgeous brown eyes walked in the room. He was wearing the usual guy's school uniform which was a deep blue loose jumpsuit. He had a white bandana that was folded to look like a headband, strapped around his hairline. His muscular form was also outlined a little bit. You can tell that he had a built body.

"He's here!" Aya squealed excitedly to Kaya who was sitting at Kasumi's right.

Takahiro sat in the seat next to Kaya and Kasumi kicked her chair.

"Say something," she whispered.

"Uh… hi," said Kaya. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Are you new?"

"Huh?" Takahiro turned his head to Kaya. "Yeah… I don't remember seeing you yesterday."

She opened her mouth to speak but Kasumi interrupted.

"That's because she wasn't here yesterday. This is Kaya. I'm sure you two will get along great, right Kaya?" Kasumi nudged her in the back a little bit.

"Uh… right." She blushed embarrassedly, unsure of what to do.

"Also, you guys have almost all the same classes. So if you need anything, Kaya will help you out there."

Kasumi winked at her and nudged her again.

"Shut up," whispered Kaya.

"Whatever," muttered Takahiro. He was practically bored with the conversation he was having between Kasumi and Kaya.

"Okay people! Settle down!" Mr. Ishikawa walked into the classroom. He was a tall and thin man. He had glasses with thin slivered black frames and shoulder length black hair tied in a ponytail.

The bell for everyone to be in first period finally rang and everyone hustled to their seats.

"Now if you will, please take out last night's homework. I will come around the room to collect it."

Kaya searched through her folders, looking for the homework from the night before last night.

"Crap! What was last night's homework?"

"…Page two eighty-five, problems one through fifty and page three hundred two, problems nine through thirty five." Kasumi checked her folders.

Takahiro took out his homework and flattened it out on his desk.

"Mr. Ishikawa," said Kaya as Ishikawa came by her desk to collect the homework. "I wasn't here yesterday so can I make it up?"

"Yes. Make it up and bring it here tomorrow or else it's a zero."

Takahiro rested his head back against his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

'Ever since I came here, all I've been getting is attention from the girls,' thought Takahiro. 'Damn it! I wish I could've stayed in Tokyo. I had a lot more fun over there than I do now in this boring city of Osaka. I swear. People are so stupid. It's nothing but a bunch of annoying immature girls and guys who just want to beat the hell out of me.'

He glanced at Kaya and he was surprised that she wasn't giving him any attention. But at the same time, he was pleased.

Well, she's the only one so far that hasn't gotten all annoying.

He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

"So Takahiro," started Kaya. "Have you made any new friends here yet?" Please let that not be a stupid question, she thought.

He scoffed and was rather irritated that she disturbed his thoughts. He looked around the room, seeing as a few guys were glaring at him in annoyance.

"Not one. It doesn't really matter to me. It's not like anyone's gonna like me anyways. But like I care… I don't need friends. The ones here are so boring."

Kaya was a little annoyed at his ignorance. "Excuse me! But you don't even know anyone here do you! Not everyone here is bad! It's not as bad over here as you think."

"I'll believe it when I see it," he leaned back in his chair slightly, not even bothering to take a glance at Kaya.

"Take out your textbooks and turn to page three hundred two. We're going to be reviewing the algebraic equations that you did last night."

A few minutes later as the class was writing notes that Mr. Ishikawa was writing down on the board, Kaya rested the tip of her lead pencil on her notebook and gazed outside.

'Seven more hours until this day is over,' she thought.

After thirty more minutes of the class, the bell finally rang and everyone got up to leave for their lockers and second period.

"Make sure you review for the test on Friday, no homework tonight, I'll see you tomorrow.

Kaya, Aya, and Kasumi all walked out class together with their stuff and walked to their lockers, talking and all.

"I think that was a good start," said Aya cheerfully.

"Of course… I'm sure that you and him will make a cute couple," added Kasumi.

Kaya sighed as she gathered her stuff for her next class. "I feel kind of bad for him. He hasn't really made any friends."

"He gets a lot of attention from Hitomi and the other girls," said Aya.

"Don't you guys feel bad for him the slightest bit?" She was a little surprised at her friends for their lack of compassion.

"No," said Kasumi. "Relax Kaya. He'll make some guy friends." She put her arm around Kaya's neck.

The three girls walked to their next period class. Kaya and Aya had homeroom together while Kasumi had to go to a different classroom for homeroom.

The rest of the day went on, Kaya having Takahiro in all her classes. Takahiro was smarter than he looked, answering the hard questions. One of the bullies in the school, went around, swearing and all in seventh period.

"What's wrong with you Scar?" asked Kaya at last period.

"What do you mean what's wrong! That damn Takahiro thinks he's better than everyone else! I swear! Wait until I get my hands on that little smart ass! I'll kick his ass in an instant."

Scar was the strongest guy in the school. He stood six feet, two inches. He had a long scar that went over his right eye, starting from the right side of his forehead to the center of the right side of his chin. Scar also had dark brown spiked hair and hazel green eyes. He was the bully of the school but he was nice to Kaya and the rest of the girls, considering that he didn't hit girls after he had gotten that scar from a woman thug.

"You might want to stop there," said Kaya, knowing that he hated when there was a new guy in the school. "Maybe you should try talking to him."

"I don't care! Someone like him doesn't need me to talk to him. I can already tell what he's like!"

Her mouth went small and she almost feared for Scar getting in trouble again. "Scar, come on. He's only been here for a day and he hasn't made any friends. He hasn't bothered anyone has he?"

He let out a small grunt with a lack of words to say. "Well… no! But still! I—"

"Exactly my point!" Scar glared across the room to Takahiro who was working on his assignment for the current class, Drama. "Nobody can be that smart and that quiet at the same time."

Kaya was already annoyed by him so she had slapped him in the face. "Get over yourself! Just leave him alone!"

Even though there was a deep red hand mark, he smiled slyly and chuckled.

"What's so funny!"

"I get why you don't want me to hurt him… you like him don't you?"

She squeaked very loudly and blushed. "No I don't! I don't even know him!" She stood up on a chair and made a big scene, embarrassing herself and Scar.

"Listen you! It's no wonder that woman gave you that scar! Because you don't know when to stop do you! I swear Scar! Grow up and stop putting words in my mouth because I do not like him!"

The entire class was completely silent. Some were biting their lips, trying to shell their laughter. Some were just surprised and some were just gawking at her as if she was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

Kaya noticed that she was being watched as she looked around and laughed in embarrassment.

"Nothing to see here people. Don't you pay attention to that."

The class was still glancing at her, completely silent.

"I said there's nothing to see here people!" She yelled. "Go back to doing what you were doing!"

The class slightly flinched at her and went back to their business. She sighed and sat back down.

Takahiro, who kept a straight face the whole time smirked and scoffed. 'She's a little bit out of her mind.'

After forty five minutes of seventh period, the day was finally over. Scar and his gang of friends gathered in the front as everyone exited the building and some were hanging out in the front. Takahiro walked out the building followed by Kaya and her two friends. Scar and his gang stopped Takahiro in his path.

"Hey new guy!" Scar called. "Maybe you should start running for your own good." He began to crack his knuckles.

"We don't like the way you've been trying to take over things," hollered one of them from behind Scar.

"I especially don't like smart asses like you," said Scar.

Takahiro just looked at Scar in the eye as if he didn't care in his cold icy stare. His face was serious but calm. "Whatever… you don't look so tough at all, getting that scar from a woman I think that's pretty pathetic."

"Are you taunting me!" Scar attempted to punch Takahiro but Takahiro stepped to the side so fast that Scar's punch looked slow.

"I think your attitude's as bad as your aim," he taunted.

A large crowd gathered in a circle around Takahiro and Scar and his gang. Kaya and her friends cut through the crowd to the front.

"Oh no," said Kaya concerned. "He's gonna get killed."

"What!" yelled Scar! "You're going to pay for that! Get him boys!"

Scar's entire group of five other boys attempted to beat up Takahiro. But he just used their own strength against them and had them all on the ground in a matter of two minutes.

"You're not even worth my time," he said coldly as he walked away. The crowd was in his way and he glared at all of them.

"Move! I have to go home!"

The crowd flinched at him, seeing as he beat up six of the toughest guys at the school and they cleared a path for him. After a few moments of a hustle in the crowd, they all cleared up and went their separate ways.

"Now's your chance," said Aya. "Go talk to him."


End file.
